


В переулке. Линк и Канда в одной постели

by mnogabukv



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romance, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:11:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Первая работа описывает встречу Канды и Линка на лестнице, после бегства Аллена из темницы.  Далее их отношения развиваются...и развиваются, и развиваются в виртуальном плане.





	1. В переулке

Линк повернул за угол и... нос к носу столкнулся с Кандой

 

«Итак… Как долго ты нас преследуешь»? – слышу я и вижу ухмыляющееся презрительное лицо этого экзорциста.  
Владелец Мугена.  
Как и ожидалось, он не просто сбежал из Европейского отделения, а последовал за своим «спасителем».  
Забавно, кем он все-таки считает Аллена?  
Японец говорит какие-то предсказуемые оскорбления, называя меня цепным псом Лувелье, а я замечаю, как он изменился внешне.  
Похудел, осунулся, черты лица стали более резкими, злыми. К этому новому облику Юу, как никогда подходит черная готически мрачная одежда.  
А еще удлиненный покрой плаща. Японский меч самое подходящее этому мальчишке оружие.  
Вспоминаю навскидку досье по проекту «искусственные апостолы» - характеристики Чистой силы, рост, вес, доступные изображения, в том числе документальные свидетельства о чрезвычайной способности мальчика к регенерации.  
Мы перебрасываемся парой ничего не значащих реплик, он спускается вниз по ступеням, глядя прямо на меня и бросая язвительные замечания. Его голем на воротнике, как и следовало полагать – отключен, чтобы в штабе никто не смог выследить его и его спутника.  
У него чрезвычайно наглое и довольное лицо, уверен, что он воспользуется предоставленным шансом высказать все, что накопилось у него по отношению к Черному Ордену, к штабу, к нашему отряду, к Воронам…  
Даже на расстоянии в несколько метров я ощущаю его злость и ярость.  
Удивительно, наверное, это и есть особенности вторых экзорцистов – он взбешен, но его дыхание по-прежнему ровное.  
В вырезе шинели видна его тонкая, совсем еще мальчишеская шея. Замечаю как напрягается иной раз на ней узкая голубоватая жилка.  
Хочется прижать ее рукой, чтобы ощутить сначала учащенное сердцебинение, а потом - как она перестанет биться.  
Сколько же ему все-таки лет?  
По идее, у него тело восемнадцатилетнего юноши, сколько бы ему ни было на самом деле, он не выглядит сформировавшимся мужчиной. Азиаты такого типа, как правило до седых волос выглядят недооформившимися подростками. Если б к тому же он был девчонкой – я бы наверняка в такую влюбился.  
Между тем он опять почем зря треплет имя моего непосредственного начальника, господина старшего инспектора Лувелье.  
Хм… Как он назвал меня только что? Фанатиком веры? Фанатиком Лувелье? Или намекает на что-то большее между мной и моим господином?  
Этот ребенок совсем лишился рассудка от злости! Неужели он забыл, как опасно выставлять свой меч в непосредственной близости от лица специально обученного Ворона? Ничего не стоит уклониться в сторону, минуя лезвие его Мугена и перехватить его выставленную вперед руку. Стоит потянуть рукоять меча на себя и он окажется в моих … объятьях?!  
Когда он вынимает свой меч, видно как перекатываются под одеждой его мышцы. Замечаю как ходит туда-сюда, в такт нетерпеливому движению руки, обнаженная часть ключицы.  
Этот мальчишка говорит мне в лицо, открытым текстом, что готов убить при первой же моей попытке распорядиться судьбой Уолкера.  
Он называет его «стручок». Да, а еще удостаивал клички «шпендель». Об этой шутке не слышали разве что самые тугоухие в штаб-квартире Ордена.  
Бросаю внимательный взгляд на мальчишку. Что он заладил, будто я желаю убить Уолкера?  
Почему его так заботит дальнейшее будущее Аллена? Ему и невдомек, что у меня личный приказ следовать не за Уолкером, а именно за 14-м ! Что в действительности ты хотел бы услышать, mein lieber knabe (мой милый мальчик)? Очередную пафосную историю? Правдоподобную отговорку, которую я напишу в отчете?  
Несмотря на свой грозный и неприступный внешний вид, ты все-таки кое в чем так и остался девятилетним ребенком. Как же хороши твои недоверчиво ощетинивающиеся при виде нежданного то ли союзника, то ли врага, глаза.  
Кажется о твои ресницы можно уколоться даже на таком, не слишком доверительном расстоянии.  
А если шагнуть еще, вот так, может даже еще ближе, еще - интимнее.  
Выпаливаю заученную от господина Лувелье, излюбленную его фразу, которую он непременно упоминает в своих лекциях.  
Вот сейчас у мальчишки ожидаемая реакция, как у всякого хорошо вымуштрованного солдата на патриотичную речь перед невыполнимым заданием. Он еще надеется на какой-то мизерный шанс, но окончательный исход битвы уже предрешен заранее. Мы всего лишь фигуры, которые переставляют офицеры штаба.  
Он удивлен или ошеломлен.  
Как быстротечно это мгновение!  
У него снова недовольное и недоверчивое выражение лица.  
Канда наконец намеренно длинным движением прячет Муген в ножны и отставляет меч в сторону. Такое опасное оружие уже не причинит мне никакого вреда. По крайней мере, не сегодня.  
Он так и не спустился до конца вниз,на вымощенную грубо отесанными камнями часть улицы,где стоял я, чтобы не быть со мною вровень. Он и так выше меня на незначительное количество сантиметров, но не старше. Не опытнее. Не хитрей.  
Говорю что-то, обращаясь к этому мальчишке на «вы». Пусть это немного польстит его самолюбию, ведь он совсем еще ребенок.  
Пытаюсь убедить его прибегнуть к помощи более…знающих людей.  
Он остановился и слушает меня с высокомерным видом.  
У него и впрямь невероятно длинные слегка изогнутые на концах ресницы. Вся его фигура, надменный поворот плеча выражает горделивое и намеренное одиночество и презрение. Когда он фыркает, его аккуратно вычерченный, словно острым карандашом по линейке нос смешно подергивается, самым кончиком. Хочется провести по нему кончиками своих пальцев.  
До следующей встречи в темной подворотне, юный мечник!  
Может в следующий раз займемся чем-нибудь поинтересней, чем просто досужие разговоры?

2013


	2. В одной постели

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Оба, и Канда и Говард Линк действительно спят в одной постели, как в названии.

Все-таки это была неплохая идея – следить за Четырнадцатым вместе с персональным Вороном Лувелье.  
После того, как Канда принял предложение Тидолла и стал генералом, первым же заданием для себя он определил безукоризненное следование проторенным путем Мариана Кросса.  
Генерал Юу Канда послал Орден нафиг и принял решение продолжать слежку за Алленом.  
В очередной раз столкнувшись с Линком, Канда хищно ухмыльнувшись приказал обо всем подозрительном докладывать и ему тоже. Лично. Как действующему члену Штаба и вышестоящему начальнику.  
Личный пес Лувелье согласился, но улыбка его была настолько же неоднозначна, как и внешне любезна.  
Проклятый прихвостень, ведь это он, японец по происхождению должен так тонко улыбаться и говорить многозначительными намеками!  
Оставив все непосредственное общение с Уолкером на Джонни, Юу решил не показываться на глаза Аллену и вести наблюдение издалека, ежедневно выслушивая доклады сотрудника научного отдела и Ворона.  
Действуя не в самой гуще событий, а наблюдая за схваткой со стороны, Юу надеялся исправить свою ошибку и вовремя заметить любые подозрительные изменения в поведении Аллена, пока еще экзорциста.  
Поначалу он снимал отдельную комнату в гостинице рядом с квартирой, где жил объект его наблюдений и Джонни. Затем, когда его попросили потесниться в связи с нехваткой номеров, так как отель был переполнен по случаю какого-то местного фестиваля, Канда вспылил и в итоге оказался с багажом на улице. Вот именно тогда Линк, любезно улыбаясь, предложил ему свой одноместный номер, сказав, что он все равно там бывает редко и только изредка ночует.  
Приняв неосмотрительно это предложение, Канда и сам не знал, чем это грозило обернуться. Впрочем, дело с поиском нового жилья было улажено, об остальном Канда предпочитал не думать, пока не появится новая информация для размышлений.  
За Уолкером решили следить по очереди, причем Канда, на правах вышестоящего по званию требовал полного ежедневного отчета от Линка, но когда сам отправлялся в свою очередь наблюдать за беглецами, старательно делал вид, что не замечает, как чья-то тень с короткой светло-золотой косицей, то и дело мелькает за головами прохожих.  
Или виднеется на крыше близлежащих домов, в ярком свете уличных газовых фонарей.  
Юу Канда, как очень ответственный экзорцист предпочитал нести свою вахту ночью.

Они действительно крайне редко пересекались в номере отеля.  
Когда Юу приходил под утро с дежурства, Линк неизменно встречал его уже одетым, чисто выбритым и с тщательно заплетенной неизменной косичкой. Личный помощник Лувелье даже умудрялся на скорую руку приготовить ему какой-нибудь легкий завтрак, так что иногда Канда с некоторыми угрызениями совести подсчитывал понесенные им расходы на проживание, стараясь не задумываться, откуда Линк берет такие деньги.  
Впрочем, несмотря на все свои старания избегать длительного и близкого общения с бывшим Вороном, Канда все же узнал довольно много подробностей из личной жизни Говарда Линка.  
Например, тот никогда, в отличие от Юу не распускал волосы надолго, и даже на ночь аккуратно переплетал растрепавшуюся за день, косичку.  
Еще Говард Линк отличался педантичной пунктуальностью и был очень чистоплотен. Тщательно следил за своей одеждой и всегда имел запасной шнурок для волос.  
Канда ни разу не замечал, чтобы Линк пытался как-то связаться со своим непосредственным начальником. Несмотря на все старания нового генерала застать того врасплох.  
В остальном Линк ничем не напоминал заклятого противника, которого изо всех сил пытаешься разоблачить или уничтожить.  
А именно этим врагом он и был. Не считая, конечно, Четырнадцатого Ноя.  
Как говорится, держи своего врага ближе, чем друга.  
Канду это обстоятельство вполне устраивало.  
Жизнь с Говардом Линком вошла в некую однообразную колею и отчасти напоминала времена ученичества у генерала Тидолла, когда он странствовал вместе с ним и со своим будущим постоянным напарником - молчаливым неразговорчивым Мари.  
Простой солдатский быт, ровное сдержанное общение со спутниками, никаких развязных вольностей и досадных происшествий. Отчасти это напоминало ему времена еще той, первой жизни, когда он жил в солдатских казармах, среди таких же офицеров и рядовых. Собственно говоря, Говард Линк и был именно таким – амбициозный молодой человек, стремящийся сделать карьеру на военной службе.  
Канде была по душе такая размеренная жизнь.  
Между ними обоими оказалось так много общего, что Канде то и дело приходилось напоминать себе, что это всего лишь Ворон.  
Впрочем, прихвостень Лувелье и сам все понимал и не стремился как-то изменить его отношение к своей персоне.  
И Канду это устраивало, как никогда ранее.  
Поэтому он уже одетый по всей форме молчаливо выслушивал очередной доклад Линка, отправляясь на свое ночное дежурство.

 

Все-таки это было скверной идеей – объединить их усилия, чтобы следить за Уолкером.  
Канда с досадой мотает головой, убирая изрядно отросшую челку, падающую на нахмуренный лоб и скрывающую раздраженное недоумение в его глазах.  
В то время как Линк, подождав, когда захлопнется за Кандой дверь, с мечтательной улыбкой ложился в еще неостывшую постель, хранящую запах Юу.


End file.
